eurekasevenfandomcom-20200223-history
Naru Arata
|first=Episode 1 |last=Episode 24 |japanese=Kanako Miyamoto |english=Lindsay Seidel |age=* 13 years old (debut) * 15 years old (ending) |race=Human |gender=Female |hair=Black |eyes=Blue-Green |height= |family=* Mitsuo Arata (father) * Unnamed Mother (deceased) * Miyu Arata (younger sister) * Unnamed Paternal Grandfather (deceased) * Naru's Grandmother (paternal grandmother) * Unnamed Maternal Grandparents (deceased) |allies=Truth (Former) |enemies= }} is a character in the anime series Eureka Seven: AO. She is also the daughter of Mitsuo Arata, the older sister of Miyu Arata, and the granddaughter of an unnamed old woman. Description Naru is a 13-year-old girl and one of Ao Fukai's neighbors. She requires oxygen therapy due to an accident in the past involving a Scub Burst and the mysterious Sea Giant, but she somehow became a Yuta, a psychic in Okinawan folklore, as a result. She lives with her father Mitsuo, her younger sister Miyu, and her paternal grandmother, due to the death of her mother several years ago during the Scub Burst event. She has a pet Iriomote three-toed sloth named Noah whom she entrusts to Ao when he decides to join Generation Bleu's Team Pied Piper. Sometime after, it would appear that Naru has become a priestess of some sorts for the Scub Corals once she allies with Truth. It is hinted that she has feelings for Ao. History Naru was one of Ao's only friends on Iwato before he left to join Generation Bleu. Later on, Truth shapeshifts into Ao and talks to her; she is last seen in the episode willingly being taken away by Truth after he reminds her that he was the "sea giant" that saved her in the past. After being with Truth for a few days, Naru was pulled into the Scub Coral and learned about its origins. Once she learned about the Scub Coral, she resurfaces from the Scubs and is found by some of the workers on the plant. She was then taken to the hospital on her home island where Ao came to see her. Naru told Ao about the Scub Coral and than some soldiers came to take her because they believe she is infected with the Scubs inside her. She told them that the Scub Coral isn't a threat and that it cured her illness. To demonstrate that, she showed Ao and the soldiers the powers she gained from the Scubs by summoning normal coral to take her under water. There Truth gives Naru the Nirvash TypeZERO, which she pilots to destroy the ships. She then took off leaving Ao in total shock. Naru returns with the TypeZERO to fight a Secret on her island only for it to fly away. She then brought a man back to life and showed him the Scub Coral's power. During the final fight between Ao and Truth, Naru and the TypeZERO were left incapacitated, with Ao and his newly found archetype finishing off the Nirvash after the Quartz Gun is fired. She is last seen in the hospital due to the Scub infection in her body. Category:Eureka Seven: AO characters Category:Eureka Seven: AO Category:Female